


Inevitable

by petermaldonado



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sad, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermaldonado/pseuds/petermaldonado
Summary: Eren was Armin's everything.Day 2: ying and yang (((((kinda))))





	Inevitable

It was inevitable. They were inevitable. Their relationship formed on the basis that they were the only two people who understood one another. Their vast differences were made up for in constellations of deep mutual compassion and an inexplicable fascination for each other; present since the day they met. 

Armin was too peaceful by nature to understand Eren’s rage towards his bullied. Eren never really understood how Armin could be so passive. They weren’t the same, and that was what made them so compatible. They balanced each other out nicely, seemingly unlikely friends who found each other whilst wading in their statuses as outsiders. 

And they provided for each other in their own special ways. Armin taught Eren how to tie his shoes correctly and what birds came out during the different seasons, . He taught Eren about the world beyond the walls. From that point on Eren knew that Armin was something special, precious. In turn, he swore to himself that he would seek out to protect him for the rest of his days. 

So that’s what he did, he restlessly fought off his bullies, and walked him home after their hangouts. Years later, whilst training, he would stay out with Armin in the depths of the night because Armin was so adamant about putting extra time into training and even though Eren knew it wasn’t good for Armin - and that he was exhausted enough as it is - he let him. He let him because he understood his determination because he felt it too. 

After training, their lives soon spiralled out of control and any sense of normalcy they found was fleeting. The years passed, each more troubling from the last. They both died for each other and they both saved each other. All of their motivations relied on their mutual dream and the sacred promise that once this was all over; if it would ever be over, they would explore the outside world together. It was inevitable that they would seek intense comfort in the other. It was inevitable that they would realise what they had was more than friendship. 

It was apparent that everyone around them realised it before they did; excessive chatter spun around the bunkers. Remarks of how the pair seemed ‘too close’ and spent too much time together to be considered normal. Whenever confronted, Armin brushed it off, wasn’t it normal to spend all of your time with your closest friend?

Later, he realised, it was love. 

He just knew he loved Eren, wholly. He wanted all of his good and bad moments, he wanted to take his fear and rage and make it all better, though he knew that was impossible. He wanted to provide him with the comfort Eren did in his formative years. He knew he shared that role with Mikasa, and he was happy with that, but something in him always itched for more. 

He kissed him one night, timid with his heart thrumming. He pulled back and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating a fierce rejection. What he got though, was a tender touch to a cheek and a much softer, gentle kiss. He was happy. He found something that made his heart soar in the depths of the darkness. He followed his heart and reaped the rewards.

Maybe that’s what he did from the beginning. He and mikasa blindly followed eren into hell because that’s where there happiness laid. The comfort of a companion, a best friend and a romantic partner all in one, Armin felt lucky. Eren was the one constant in his lifetime. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Cracks began to form, but Armin tried to ignore them, tried to convince himself that it was all in his head and that Eren was still tangible.

His head reels, not knowing where it all went wrong. The Eren he sees is unrecognisable, a monster of sorts. It wasn't right, it couldn't be. He thinks he finally knows what it means to heartbroken, it's a physical ache.

He lost his constant, and he feels lost out at sea. Maybe it was inevitable. He was always following Eren blindly, but now hes somewhere where he just cannot follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and I barely read over it and I'm sorta tipsy but I wanted to contribute SOMETHING to eremin week so here have sad


End file.
